This invention relates to electrical connectors for use with electric and electronic appliances such as cell-phones, small type personal computers, and the like, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of sufficiently holding electrical connections even if being subjected to accidental forces and having fixtures which can also be used as power supply contacts other than their inherent function.
In general, when substrates are interconnected, it is usual to use two connectors each having the respective substrate connected thereto by soldering or the like. The two connectors can be coupled to each other.
As examples of such connectors for connecting substrates proposed by the applicant of the present application, incorporated by reference herein are Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. H05-69,873 (1993) (Patent Literature No. 1), Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. H07-16,381 (1995) (Patent Literature No. 2), and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2007-18,785 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,432 Patent Literature No. 3).
The Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. H05-69,873 (Patent Literature No. 1) discloses a connector for avoiding obliquely mis-insertion of a mating connector. For realizing such an object, two square rod shaped coupling members of different sizes are used for the pair of coupling connectors. By this, such a mis-insertion can be avoided.
The Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. H07-16,381 (Patent Literature No. 2) discloses a connector realizing a definite locking force and giving a clear indication of the completion of an electric coupling with a short coupling length by providing a protrusion on a male contact and a recess on a mating female contact. The indication is given by a click tone at the coupling.
The Patent Application Laid Open No. 2007-18,785 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,432) (Patent Literature No. 3) discloses a connector having a floating coupling feature with a simple construction using a special crank shaped contact.
Recently, there are increasing demands from customers for narrower pitches of contacts, and for miniaturization and reduced overall height of connectors. Moreover, there has been a requirement for improvement in the toughness of connectors against accidental forces experienced when connectors between substrates are being fitted with each other. In the case of existing connectors between substrates, a rated current of a unit contact is of the order of 0.4 A. However, it is often required to convey power having a current of an order of 1 A. In such a case, it is unavoidable to use multiple terminals (contacts) for power supply purposes.
With the constructions as disclosed in the above Patent Literatures, although they comply with the requirements for narrower pitches of conductors and miniaturization and reduced overall height of connectors, they do not satisfy the need to improve toughness against accidental forces in handling and do not conduct a current of the order of 1 A without using plural terminals for each current supply unit.